1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a display for predicted images.
2. Related Background Art
Traditionally, as a camera whereby plural kinds of photographings are performed for the same photographing scene, there has been known a camera having an auto-bracketing function capable of performing a continuous photographing for the numbers of frames designated by indicated exposure steps set by a photographer. This auto-bracketing function is effective when an allowable range of appropriate exposures is narrow or there is a difficulty in determining an appropriate exposure due to a fine difference in brightness in the image plane.
However, in the conventional auto-bracketing photographying, it is unknown whether the photographing has been performed as intended by the photographer or not until when the development is completed even if plural pictures are taken. When a plurality of photographings are performed, there is a tendency that plural pictures having almost no differences in them are taken if the range of the indicated exposure steps is too narrow. This is not economical because the amount of the film used is more than necessary. Also, the photographing is performed using the controlling values provided by the control system of the camera as they are, without any intention of the photographer at all. Thus the pictures are taken just within such a controlling range only if it is considered appropriate, whereas various variations can be considered other than the exposure steps in order to perform photographing even for the same scene.
In a compact camera or an AF single lens reflex camera available recently, handling has been made simple, but it has deprived a photographer of the essential enjoyment in using a camera or of the way of acquiring real photographing skills because the setting of the photographing conditions and others are left to the camera systems. Nevertheless, in many cases, the various functions of a multi-functional camera are only partially used.